


The Toriel on the Hunt

by Steakhouse_Fries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /utg/, Chara as just some kid, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steakhouse_Fries/pseuds/Steakhouse_Fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kids document their mother at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toriel on the Hunt

Two voices could be heard giggling off-camera as it came into focus. In the distance, walking in the middle of a beautiful garden with her eyes tracing something on the ground was Toriel, wearing overalls and holding a bucket in her right hand. The camera zooms in as she kneels down at a flower batch.

One off-camera voice clears its throat, and boastfully begins to narrate as the other voice, a young boy with a soft voice, chuckles at every comment.

*The proud Toriel stalks the royal garden in search for sustenance.  
*Equipped with a pair of gloves and a small bucket, the Toriel sifts through the roses, looking for prey.

After a moment of rummaging, the boss monster smiles widely, before kneeling down to look closer.

*The Toriel finally finds what she has been looking for: A delectable...  
*Snail.

The camera shakes as the cameraman circles around to get a better shot.

*Desperate to feed her family, the Toriel will not let this opportunity pass.

With a glint in her eye, Toriel pulls back her right arm, before swiftly grasping at the ground. She gazes upon the snail she had caught with a grin.

*In an instant, it is over.  
*The snail struggles, but it's no use.

With a satisfied chuckle, Toriel places her catch in the bucket. She takes a good look at its contents.

*It would seem that the Toriel has finally caught enough for today.

Toriel stands up, stretching her back as she does. With one arm, she picks up the bucket, and turns towards the camera. A wide smile comes on her face as Toriel waves with her free hand. “Oh, children! Here, I'll show you what I have caught!”

“Hey, mom!” shouted the soft voice from behind the camera, which shook as the cameraman waved his hand in response. Soon, the large woman in overalls had stomped over to the duo, and was proudly showing her haul. The camera turns to show dozens of snails wriggling in the pail. “I believe I've got just enough.” The camera turns to show Toriel's face. She looks proud. “Enough for what, mom?” She gives a glowing smile. “Why, snail pie, of course!” “Neato!” Toriel turns her head from the camera to another direction. She snorts and covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. The camera turns to show a rosy-cheeked child in a green, striped shirt with a look of absolute horror on their face.

…

*Snail pie.  
*An acquired taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "a 3rd person documentary on how Toriel hunts and prepares snails."


End file.
